


Farewell And Into The Inevitable

by Iantheforlornwriter



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Goodbyes, Inevitable, Sad, ending, farewell, speech, suicide mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 07:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4212549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iantheforlornwriter/pseuds/Iantheforlornwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard and Garrus share one last goodbye before boarding the Normandy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Farewell And Into The Inevitable

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my other Mass Effect works here if you enjoyed!  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/4226610/chapters/9558102  
> Thank you all for reading!

The citadel was breathtaking. Shepard noticed the fine little details, and the small nuts and screws that decorated the Normandy behind the glass that just recently parked by the docking bay, the subtle hum of its engine as it did. It had been a hell of an adventure, Saren, The Collectors, and now, The Reapers. Sighing, she ran a hand through her hair, sliding down to her face, rubbing it while she reminiscence the time she and Garrus had just recently rode up to the presidiums to compare who was the better shot. She remembered the giant smirk, or the Turian equivalent of it, when he raised his arms up in a victory pose and spoke the words she was most made fun of in the Normandy: “I’m Garrus Vakarian and this is my favourite place on the Citadel!”

Turning her head to the left, she managed to catch a glimpse of Tali. She was glad she was here. They might not return after this last mission, their last mission to save Earth, to save her home. The pressure was on her of course, everyone else expected her to somehow stop the reapers and save them all again. THE Shepard, they were calling her now.

She let out another exasperated sigh, leaning against the railing, closing her eyes. The faces of those who died to help her flashed before her eyes as she did. Thane, Mordin, and how their deaths had affected her. How it had affected those who never would have been. The Dalatress, Kolyat, Wrex, Bakara, and the entire Krogan race were the few that came to mind. The final battle for Earth. “No,” she started to think to herself, “for the galaxy.” A tear escaped her eye, dripping down to her cheek bone where it was held in place for a second, before falling and impacting the ground.

Shepard suddenly felt a warm hand on her shoulder, jerking her head to the right only to see her lover standing beside her. Leaning against the railing beside Shepard, Garrus spoke. His mandibles quivering and moving up and down as he did. “So, I guess we’re back to the fight?” his sub vocals hummed.

“At least we threw one hell of a party. Probably our last.” Shepard replied gazing longingly to the Normandy outside. She recalled how many adventures she had been on, on that ship. She loved it to bits, though Joker would most probably smacked her aside.

He leaned closer to Shepard now, their bodies barely touching. “That doesn’t sound like my girl. You’ll find a way to win. And when this is over, I’ll be waiting for you.” he reassured her.

Resting her head on his shoulder, he continued to talk. “ Best time of my life was spent on that ship. Been a damn good ride.”

“The best.” Shepard replied before leaving to the Normandy along with Garrus.


End file.
